El hogar que debían proteger
by Karen Hikari
Summary: ―¿Alguna vez piensas en lo que había antes de llegar a la Boca del Lobo?, ¿en tu vida antes del campamento? ―preguntó, a sabiendas de que no debía hacerlo. Porque, aunque fuera cierto y ahora su hogar fuera el Campamento Júpiter, se sabía incapaz de olvidar esos orbes azul eléctrico que lo miraban con preocupación.
**Bueno, pues el origen de esta historia es como el de muchos otros, soy una persona impulsiva y hago lo que se me da la gana. No, ya, en serio: como muchos de ustedes ya saben, una cosa que me atrae tremendamente en un sentido emocional (sobre todo para el hurt/comfort) son las relaciones fraternales, y en el caso de Percy Jackson en particular, creo que la relación de Thalia y Jason no fue explorada lo suficiente (tampoco la de Hazel y Nico pero esa es otra historia), y aunque ya les escribí una historia ("Desde el principio"), creo que no fue suficiente.**

 **Es por esto que decidí escribirles algo más, y de ahí surgió la idea de Jason, Reyna y un símil entre las hermanas perdidas. También me gustaría escribir algo con Reyna y Hylla, pero por el momento sólo les puedo ofrecer esto.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 ** _El hogar que debían proteger_**

* * *

―¡Jason, es la tercera vez que pasa esto! ―acusó Reyna―. ¡En menos de diez minutos!

―Yo… lo siento, no sé en qué estoy pensando ―se disculpó el muchacho mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello rubio, inclinándose para recoger la espada que Reyna le había arrebatado hacía poco.

―Pues en el combate no, eso seguro ―sentenció la semidiosa, envainando su propia espada y girándose para encarar a su compañero.

―Perdona, es sólo que… alguna vez… ¿alguna vez has sentido que intentas recordar algo y tratas de entenderlo pero aunque sepas que tienes esa información, mientras más te acercas a ella más lejana te parece? ―intentó explicar el joven entre tartamudeos.

Por toda respuesta, Reyna le devolvió una mirada imperturbable y lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, como si fuera un objeto extraño al que acababa de encontrar y estuviera decidiendo si era de utilidad o era mejor deshacerse de él.

―Yo…. perdona, no es nada ―se apresuró a mascullar Jason, dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de más―. Prometo controlarme pronto.

―¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió Reyna súbitamente, después de lanzar un suspiro de resignación y colocarse las manos en la cintura.

―¿Disculpa? ―replicó el hijo de Júpiter, elevando una ceja inquisitiva ante el repentino cambio en la actitud de la joven.

―Algo te está molestando y no vas a poder concentrarte hasta que lo hayas arreglado ―apuntó ella―. En el estado en el que te encuentras resultas prácticamente inútil.

Jason se tomó un minuto para mirarla. No debería… no debería vocear los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza, ni siqueira debería de _querer_ hacerlo en primer lugar. El hecho de que el control que tenía sobre sus emociones fuera tan débil, tan vulnerable ere vergonzoso, patético, por decir lo mínimo. Todo eso no debería de haberle provocado tanto problema, era el hijo de Júpiter, el pretor de Nueva Roma, no debería ser tan sencillo para un solo pensamiento destruirlo y controlarlo de esa forma. Sobre todo, no debía dejar que sus camaradas lo supieran, no si preciaba en algo su reputación.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, mirando a Reyna con sus penetrantes y calculadores ojos oscuros, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en espera de su respuesta, esa ligera arruga de preocupación en la frente que ella trataba de justificar con una indiferencia que no sentía, Jason se dio cuenta de que si había alguien en el campamento, en el mundo entero en quien pudiera confiar, ése alguien sin duda alguna era la hija de Belona.

―Yo… tuve un sueño, ¿de acuerdo? ―murmuró él en voz baja, tomando asiento sobre el pasto del Campo de Marte con resignación―. ¿Alguna vez piensas en lo que había antes de llegar a la Boca del Lobo?, ¿en tu vida antes del campamento?

―No había nada para mí antes ―sentenció la joven con estoicismo―. Esto es lo que tenemos ahora, el pasado no importa.

―Yo… lo sé, tenemos esto, lo sé ―concedió Jason―. Pero aun así, nuestra familia mortal, la vida que podríamos haber tenido… ¿Nunca piensas en eso?

―No tenía nada ―repitió la joven severamente―. No sé de qué estás hablando.

―Creo… creo que tuve una hermana... no sé, alguien… alguien importante antes de que llegara Lupa ―comenzó a explicar el hijo de Júpiter―. No es mi madre, la recuerdo apenas unos años mayor que yo y… no sé quién es... sólo… ―pero su voz se ahogó en un suspiro.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, sin que ninguno pudiera realmente encontrar qué decir. Por un momento el joven pretor casi deseó haberse mantenido callado. Eso, hasta que Reyna retomó la palabra.

―Tenía una hermana, si es a lo que te refieres ―confesó en voz baja, sentándose al lado del muchacho; a pesar de haber notado el forzado pretérito en las palabras de la joven, Jason decidió ignorarlo―. Aunque nada de eso importa ahora.

―Es una tontería pensar en esto ―sentenció el hijo de Júpiter cansinamente―. Lo siento.

―Pero te importa ―se molestó en apuntar la semidiosa―. Lamento haberte descalificado así hace un momento es sólo que… no creo que tenga sentido torturarte por algo que no puedes cambiar.

Notando el tono de amargura en la voz de su amiga, Jason levantó la vista de sus manos inmóviles sobre su regazo y buscó los ojos de Reyna, que estaban perdidos en algún punto lejano.

―Tienes razón ―concedió él en voz baja, aunque se sabía incapaz de olvidar esos orbes azul eléctrico que lo miraban con preocupación, como si… como si fuera algo importante, en un sentido totalmente distinto a como lo veían cuando se hablaba del pretor del campamento o del hijo de Júpiter; como si se preocupara solo y exclusivamente por él, por su bienestar, como si creyera que alguien debía protegerlo a él en lugar de que fuera él quien debía proteger a todos los demás.

―Escucha ―lo llamó la hija de Belona nuevamente, haciendo que los ojos azules de Jason volvieran a fijarse en ella―. Sin importar lo que hayamos tenido antes de venir aquí, este es nuestro hogar ahora ―explicó, tomando en su mano derecha las de Jason como una muda muestra de apoyo―. ¿Por qué crees que quería el puesto de pretora? Perdí mi hogar una vez y no voy a dejar que vuelva a suceder.

Un poco sorprendido, Jason le devolvió el fraternal apretón de manos y forzó una sonrisa que a pesar de todo no era completamente fingida.

Lanzando un suspiro al viento, Jason volvió a ponerse en pie.

―Vamos, no tenemos todo el día y debemos entrenar ―le explicó a Reyna, extendiendo su mano derecha para ayudarla a levantarse, aunque ella lo ignoró y se encargó sola.

Quién sabía, pensó Jason cuando volvía tomar su espada, quizás esa joven de cabello oscuro con la que había soñado ni siqueira existía y era sólo producto de su imaginación. Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco podía permitir que esa mínima posibilidad se extinguiera en su pecho.

Sin embargo, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, eso era que Reyna tenía la razón. Existiera esa joven o no, no tenía ningún sentido torturarse con pensamientos embelesados.

Y, además, la pretora había marcado otro punto con su segunda afirmación: este ere su hogar ahora, el hogar que debían proteger, y las memorias del pasado no eran excusa para arriesgar toda una vida.

* * *

 **Sé que es algo corto, pero lo cierto es que me gustó el resultado final. Si hay algo que admiro de Reyna es esa lealtad férrea que tiene, y aunque me gustaría experimentar con ella algo un poco más emocional, por ahora creo que dejaremos que sea Jason el que se encargue de los sentimientos.**

 **Ahora, unas pocas noticias: hace poco entré a un concurso de escritura y la verdad me ayudarían muchísimo si pudieran pasarse por mi cuenta de Wattpad y regalarle un voto a una historia llamada "Bendición y maldición a un tiempo".**

 **También, abrí una cuenta de Facebook dedicada al fanfiction, así que si quieren saberlo todo de mis idas y venidas, no duden en mandarle una solicitud a la foto de perfil con una chica de lentes rojos leyendo bajo el nombre de Karen Hikari.**

 **Por cierto, si les gustaría ver más de Reyna pronto, o de Jason o de lo que sea, ¡asegúrense de dejarlo en los comentarios!**

 **Sin más por el momento... ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
